arranged
by vamptwilightharrypotterfanever
Summary: What if Hermione and Draco .M. where forced into a arranged marriage by the ministry Hermione and Draco still hate each other and worse they have to produce a child within a year will the fall in love or and up in a hateful marriage.
1. Chapter 1

What if Hermione. And Draco .M. where forced into a arranged marriage by the ministry Hermione and Draco still hate each other and worse they have to produce a child within a year or they will be kicked out of the their world. Will the fall in love or will they have a hateful marriage. Read to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

I am Hermione. I am a witch yes a witch I fell head-over-heels in love with Draco yes Draco he was my worse enemy in Hogwarts he always called me mud-blood because he was a pure-blood. And this is my life.

Flash backs

I fainted……

Why the fucking bloody hell are you doing this to your only daughter.

Stop it

I hate you

Get away from

….. beautiful

I am getting married to an asshole today tell me what you think…………………….

Are you sure you want to do this

His lips felt so soft against mine

Oh my ….

It are honeymoon what do you think we are doing.

What the bloody hell is wrong with you

Are you always such a pain in the ass

Fuck of Draco

We have an invite from Hogwarts to the ….

Don't leave ….

May not whose some of these flash backs sorry about he first two chapters I am new at this so I did not know I had posted it hope you like this on better

Like it hate it tell me what you think.

Should I keep going with this story.

First real chapter

Hermione parent tell her she is going to marry Draco.

Another surprise is going to be in the next chapter.

Click the button and I will write faster

I am sorry if I take long to update in the future but my parents are separating so it is crazy at my house.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke-up it was a bright and sunny day.

I felt like I was going to get some bad news today.

I quickly pushed that thought aside and did my daily routine got up showered changed into a dark blue mini skirt and a light blue shirt with white ballet flats.

I was going to go shopping with Ginny for her and Harry's wedding. Just as I was about to go through the door I heard a owl tapping on my window still. I went over and let the owl in it was a letter from my parents (they are witch a and wizard in this story), which said

Dear Hermione

After you come back from shopping Ginny your father and me will like to speak to you it is very important. Please meet us at granger manor for 5 pm.

P.S. please do not worry about it the meting while you are shopping have fun.

Lots of love

Mum

I began wondering what they wanted to speak about. I heard the clock it said 3 pm "shoot" 'I am going to be late" I quickly got floo powder and said Bridal warehouse the Wedding superstore Tennessee witches. I got there with one min to spare. When she got there she saw Ginny looking at a dress that was tight a the top a v line and flowed out a the bottom with a flower at the right side and bedding all around the middle arranged in flowers the colour was off white . "oh Ginny it perfect try it on quick before some one sees it." Ginny laughed when I said this Hermione, "Hermione, you made of course would not of missed it for the world." "Well I can only stay with you until 4.55 pm my parents want to meet me at granger manor they say it is important "will then lets not waste a lot of time we have a lot to do and so little time.

After shopping Ginny bought the dress she was first looking at will I bought a dark purple dress that stopped at my knees . We sat down to get a bite to eat at a restaurant called The Crane.

We sat down for half a hour when I suddenly looked at the time it said 4.53 pm "shoot Ginny look at the time I have to go bye I will talk to you asps had a great time today bye" I disappeared with a bang and pictured granger manor I end up in the living room (picture on profile).

They were already sitting there waiting for me my mum got up first and said "baby it been so long" "mum I visited you last week." "I know but I still miss you"

Any why what the news you aren't pregnant are you? Of course not baby girl but we have much bigger news your father and I have deicide with the molofy that you and Draco are going to get married in a mouth to keep the shops going oh and you do have to have a child in a year and a half. I could not take it any more I fainted.

What Is going through Hermione mind when she fainted

"Mum and Dad want me to marry my worst enemy."

"I have to have a baby with Draco my worst enemy."

"How on earth can the expect me to stay in the same room with him"

"Oh my gosh I have to share a bed with him"

I hate my life.

I could not hold on any more I welcomed the darkness to me.

Second Chapter

Hermione wakes up and might meet Draco.

Review

Review

Review

_**Does any one know one Hermione and Draco's birthdays are I might need them for later chapters.**_


End file.
